


Morning Interlude

by aryas_zehral



Series: Imagine Me And You (I Do) [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Kissing, Morning After, fluffy as fluffy can be, morning breath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Santana wakes she knows something is wrong.  (Despite this summary this story is complete fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waltzingalong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzingalong/gifts).



> waltzingalong and I have been talking about a future fic for ages and I will probably never write it but this sleepy morning after story, that I can do. Also written for "Cotton Candy Bingo" for the square "morning breath". :)
> 
> Not beta-d.

Something was wrong. The mattress below her was firm; the covers soft on her bare skin as she turned her head to press her face against the pillow. There was a coldness at her back- she didn't like it but it was familiar enough. Quinn was always stealing the covers, tucking them around herself, so that Santana's back or arm or leg ended up exposed to the air. She had done it when they were kids having sleepovers so Santana wasn't surprised that she did it still as an adult. 

Santana rolled forward, towards Quinn's side of the bed, towards warmth and skin and softness only to make a small noise of displeasure when she found nothing. No Quinn. There was only a cooling patch in the void where Quinn should have been. It wasn't right.

She opened her eyes, scanned the room, looking for Quinn but she wasn't there. Santana's lips pursed - it was not a pout, Santana did not pout, it was concerned displeasure, she told herself - before propping herself up on her arm, twisting into a not quite lying, not quite sitting pose. 

It felt weird, being in Quinn's room without Quinn, but Santana couldn't help but looking round, taking it in. There were a few photographs on the mirror above the pale wooden dresser and then more on the back of the door. Santana recognised some of the faces, more of the ones at the dresser than at the door. There were pictures of themselves as kids at Cheerios and later at Glee, Beth at various ages and Puck and Selby, Quinn's Mom and people from college. On the bedside table a trashy novel was mixed in with dull sounding law books, the flier for Berry's latest production peeking out, being used as a makeshift bookmark. The clock said it was just after 8am. Other that that everything else was tidy, put away. Even Santana's clothes were neatly folded on a chair by the bed which was not where they had been flung the night before. 

The door to the room opened as Quinn walked in, fixing her hair as she did. She was wearing a white blouse and knee-length grey tweed skirt, clearly heading to work. The smile that blossomed on her face as she looked at Santana was soft and automatic and Santana felt herself respond in kind. 

“Good Morning,” Quinn said still smiling, walking over to the bed. “I was just debating waking you. You looked so gorgeous in my bed I wasn't sure I wanted to spoil it.”

“You're going out?” Santana asked, annoyed that there was a bit of a whine in her voice.

Quinn sighed, “Some lawyers are evil and schedule depositions on the weekend. I should be home by lunchtime.”

“I have a matinee.”

“Oh,” Quinn looked disappointed, “well you'll be back for dinner right? I'll cook.” She paused. “I want to see you.”

Santana nodded. “OK. But it will need to be a late dinner. I won't have time between performances to come back here.”

“OK.” Quinn agreed, leaning down towards her. Santana started, moving back, her free hand coming up to cover her mouth. Quinn frowned slightly, looking at her quizzically.

“I haven't brushed my teeth yet,” Santana said, looking away.

Quinn smiled. “I don't care.” Quinn pulled her hand away from her mouth and leaned forward, kissing Santana. Santana felt awkward but felt her eyes drift closed and her head sway forward into the kiss, aware of all the points that they touched: at their lips with Quinn's hair brushing her cheek; Quinn's hand round Santana's wrist, the other at her neck. When Quinn moved away it took a moment for Santana to open her eyes again, smiling softly after her, watching as she opened the cupboard door and pulled out the matching grey jacket that went with the skirt. 

“I'll see you tonight,” Quinn said, finally remembering to finish fixing her hair as she toed on grey pumps before moving for the door. Santana nodded and watched Quinn leave the room before she fell back against the mattress and burrowed back down into the covers. She had a couple of hours before she needed to actually be awake so she let her eyes close.


End file.
